Shelter
by linagitashiranui
Summary: Katanya hujan membawa kehidupan baru kemuka bumi, juga mengantarkan sejuta cerita. Membuat manusia berpikir tentang kehidupan dan juga cinta. Apa jadinya kalau Aerith tiap hujan harus berteduh bareng Genma di Halte bus tua? akankah membawa cerita lain Bahkan CINTA?. "Oh Tuhan, aku memang minta teman berteduh, tapi bukan Genma juga". GenmaXOC. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Naruto Character belong to Masashi Kisimoto.**

** All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tuhan..._

_Jika aku memang ditakdirkan untuk bersamanya_

_Buatlah semua kemustahilan ini menjadi mungkin..._

.

.

.

Kalender sudah menunjukan bulan September, pertanda sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim hujan. Karena hidup dinegara beriklim tropis, maka Aerith harus rela menukar semua angan-angannya menari-nari ditengah guguran daun yang menguning bak telenovela yang suka ditontonnya dengan kenyataan berupa hujan yang serasa tak henti-hentinya mengguyur. Kayak hari ini aja nih, dari pagi langit udah keliatan aja galaunya tapi baru menumpahkan airmatanya ketika Aerith ingin cepat-cepat pulang untuk menonton episode ke-enam ratus telenovela favoritnya, tersandung #eh. Tapi beribu sayang, disebabkan kemarin juga ujan dan dia lupa bawa payung yang lagi dikeringin, walhasil ia pun terjebak dalam halte bus tua tempatnya berlindung dan melewatkan episode ke enam ratus tersandungnya.

Deretan gigi mungilnya bergemelatukan menahan hawa dingin yang mulai terasa kuat semenjak hujan bertambah deras. Mencoba menaikan suhu tubuh, dia meniupkan nafasnya pada keda telapak tangannya yang terkatup lalu menggosok-gosokkannya. Hujan turun semakin deras dan tak ada tanda akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Aerith memandang takut-takut pada sekelilingnya dan berharap ada sosok manusia lain yang menemaninya. Siapapun boleh lah, asal manusia! Jerit hati kecilnya. 'TAP' Sosok tinggi besar yang baru saja datang dan ikut berteduh dihalte membuat hatinya lega, namun kelegaannya tak berlangsung lama.

"Oh Tuhan, memang aku meminta teman manusia, tapi bukan Genma juga" Protes hati kecilnya. Pemuda jangkung yang tengah duduk disisi lain halte itu tampak cuek dan sama sekali tak memperhatikan Aerith yang kondisinya begitu kontras dengannya. Berulang kali gadis itu meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak berbuat macam macam dan tak menarik perhatiannya. Tapi justru tindakannya meremas roknya yang agak basah sudah tentu menarik perhatian Genma, wong gak ada objek lain selain dia.

Genma memandang sekilas gadis mungil yang duduk disisi lain dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Ia hanya mendengus kesal lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada jalanan yang basah kuyup dan mulai tergenang banjir. Sementara Aerith, perhatiannya teralihkan karena cuaca dingin membuatnya membutuhkan kehangatan. Ia merogoh koceknya dan menemukan selembar uang yang bisa ditukar dengan segelas coklat panas vending machine, aih surga banget. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera ia menghampiri vending machine yang sejak tadi nganggur dan memasukkan uangnya.

Coklat panas pun sudah terhidan, jemari bekunya memegang gelas yang masih panas itu dan kembali duduk ditempatnya semula. Dihirupnya aroma coklat yang begitu memabukan bagi indra penciuman seorang Aerith. Perlahan kedua bibir mungilnya terbuka dan membiarkan cairan panas itu menyusuri kerongkongannya.

'UHUK...UHUK' suara batuk menyadarkan Aerith dari dunianya akan eksistensi makhluk lain yang berada disitu selain dirinya. Ditatapnya Genma yang tengah memandangi jalanan lalu batuk kembali. Rasanya jadi malu, deh. Walaupun dimatanya Genma itu nyeremin dengan tatapan mata setajam silet dan mulut seganas serigala plus bogem semematikan sengat siput laut juga sikap seberingas harimau, dia tetap temen satu sekolah Aerith. Menelan ludah, Aerith mengeluarkan semua keberaniannya dan memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

**GENMA POV**

"M...mau?" Suara pelan nyaris cicitan itu mendistraksi lamunanku. Kulihat Aerith yang menawarkan segelas coklat yang tengah diminumnya. Untuk beberapa detik aku tercengang, tak kusangka gadis yang begitu takut padaku ini berani mengajakku bicara. Gadis yang selalu menghindariku tak peduli sekuat apapun aku mengejarnya hingga tanpa sadar aku yang semula berniat menjeratnya, malah aku yang terjerat olehnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya bergetar entah karena takut atau kedinginan. Oke Genma sekarang saatnya mengubah stereotipmu pada Aerith. Katakan sesuatu yang manis seperti, 'tidak terima kasih.'

"Aku tidak butuh" Dari sekian kalimat yang kupikirkan, hanya sederet kata bernada ketus seperti itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Agh, sial!. Tidak bisakah kau berlaku lebih lembut didepan wanita yang mau kau pikat, hah!?. Aerith mengangguk pelan lalu menarik tangannya lagi.

**END GENMA POV**

'Tuh, kan. Harusnya kau biarkan saja cowok gak tau diri kayak dia mati kedinginan' Gerutu Aerith dalam hati. Yah setidaknya udah nyoba walaupun sakit hati karena sikap ketusnya. Maka makin buruklah penilaian Genma dimata Aerith. Pokoknya amit-amit jabang bayi deh nawarin lagi orang macam gini, huh!.

.

.

.

Guguran daun ginko menemani kepulangan sepasang sahabat menuju kerumahnya. Mereka berdua tampaknya sedang asyik membahas sesuatu, apakah gerangan. "Dan kau tahu apa katanya? Aku tidak butuh" Ucap Aerith emosi. Oalah masih tentang kemarin, tuh.

"Kau tak harus sekesal ini, Ae-chan. Semuanya juga kan tau Genma memang gitu orangnya" Timpal Anko santai seraya mengulum lolipop dimulutnya. Sebenarnya sudah bosan dia mendengar ocehan sobatnya ini yang menjadi trending topic antar mereka berdua selama seminggu lebih. Tapi berhubung Aerith keliatannya masih memendam dendam kesumat bang jumawat, jadilah dia rela telinganya keriting mendengar segala keluh kesahnya.

"Tapi kaaan..." Aerith manyun sambil menggerutu. Dia juga sebenarnya bosen ngomongin ini lagi, tapi mau gimana lagi. Keselnya sampe ke ubun-ubun yang ditanggapi Anko dengan helaan nafas. Aerith menatap kearah langit yang sebiru samudra. Memang isu global warming benar adanya. Terbukti dengan peramalan cuaca yang tak menentu persis suasana hatinya. Padahal kemarin saat dia ga bawa payung, ujan derasnya naudzubillah. Eh sekarang giliran dia bawa payung langit malah cerah. Lamunannya terhenti karena seseorang menarik paksa lengannya.

"Anter ke toilet yuuk. Mumpung belum masuk" Pinta Anko tergesa-gesa yang tentu saja tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari Aerith.

.

.

.

"Jangan lama-lama" Ujar Aerith sebelum sahabatnya itu masuk kedalam toilet.

"Iyaa, bntar ya. Titip" Sahut Anko menyerahkan hp beserta earphone dan cermin yang dibawanya yang tentu saja membuat Aerith kerepotan. Lagi-lagi karena dasarnya tokoh utama kita ini baik hati, maka ia pun mau aja suruh jadi kuncen wc.

**AERITH POV**

Kupandangi berbagai macam benda yang tampak berantakan ditanganku yang amat mungil ini. Gini deh kalau punya sobat modisnya ga ketulungan. 'DUK' Terdengar suara seseorang bersandar disebrangku, saat kutolehkan kepala, mataku terbelalak mendapati sosok yang sedang tak ingin kutemui sekarang. Genma!? Apa dia juga jadi kuncen wc juga. Genma pun sama terkejutnya denganku saat ia melihatku. Cepat-cepat kualihkan pandanganku, aduh jangan sampai dia nyadar aku tadi ngeliatin dia deh.

Detik-detik yang kulalui demikian terasa amat panjang. Anko lagi pake lama, ngapain sih dia didalem?. "Menunggu temanmu?" Tanya Genma memecah keheningan. Jantungku nyaris melompat keluar saking kagetnya.

"Y...yeah" Jawabku gugup.

"Oh, berarti kita senasib" Katanya. Jawaban entengnya mengundang tawaku, untunglah aku sempat menahannya sebelum sempat keluar. Aku cuma tersenyum sambil menundukan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahku diantara rambut coklatku yang tergerai sebagian.

**END AERITH POV**

**GENMA POV**

Tampak siluet kemerahan dari pipi kembilnya yang tersembunyi diantara geraian rambut sewarna coklatnya. Saat itu juga aku merasa jadi pria paling bahagia sekaligus paling sukses karena berhasil membuat wanita yang kutaksir tersenyum. Aerith dikalangan teman-temanku dijuluki si tomat dikarenakan kedua pipinya yang selalu terlihat memerah terlebih ketika dia tertawa atau malu. Karena itulah aku pun jatuh hati padanya. Aku ingin dia merona karenaku, aku ingin pandangannya selalu tertuju padaku, hanya aku.

"Sori lama, wc-nya mampet" Ujar Raido. Aku mengangguk pelan lalu bangkit berdiri. Raido melihat kebelakangnya, " Waduh maaf, aku ganggu, nih" Celetuknya. Sebelum dia makin bicara macam-macam segera kutarik si mulut ember ini menjauh dari Aerith.

**END GENMA POV**

**tbc**

* * *

**Yesh...UAS sudah dekat dan saya malah upload cerita xD #plak. Tapi tak apalah, demi memuaskan readers sekalian :')**

**Anyhow ini cerita terinspirasi sewaktu saya lagi meringkuk didalam selimut ditengah guyuran hujan. Mendadak dapat wangsit 'Kayaknya cerita temanya hujan seru, nih' walau pada akhirnya terkesan hujan tuh cuma sebagai setting aja ._.**

**Mind to RnR? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All Naruto Character belong to Masashi Kisimoto.**

** All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butiran air kembali menghujani bumi. Walaupun membawa payung, tapi hujan ini terlalu lebat untuk ditembus. Maka Aerith kembali berteduh dihalte bus tua. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada saat dia berteduh disini terakhir kali. Saat itu dia sebal setengah mampus sama Genma, senpainya yang seenaknya menolak tawaran ramah Aerith, eh kemarin-kemarin malah bikin Aerith ketawa.

Yah bagaimanapun Genma masih manusia biasa yang memiliki selera humor. Hm, mungkin sebenarnya dia tak seburuk anggapannya. Tiba-tiba terbesit angan-angan jika Genma kembali berteduh bersamanya disini. "Hump, gak mungkin" Ujar Aerith pada dirinya sendiri.

'TAP' keajaiban itu nyata, orang dalam benaknya baru saja keluar dan menjelma menjadi kenyataan. Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup, ya jelas hujan lagi deras-derasnya malah ditembus. Aerith memandangi Genma dari atas kebawah seakan tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Genma melirikkan matanya sekilas pada Aerith yang kontan membuat gadis itu salah tingkah. Aerith mengalihkan ke saltingannya dengan membeli sesuatu dari vending machine.

Diam-diam Aerith melirikan matanya pada Genma yang kini tengah terduduk. Ia terlihat agak menggigil karena kedinginan. Berhubunga ada uang lebih, Aerith menambah satu kuantitas coklat panasnya. Bodo amat deh mau ditolak juga, daripada hati kecilnya yang tak tegaan berontak.

**GENMA POV**

"Ini" Ujar pemilik lengan mungil menyodorkan segelas coklat panas dengan asap masih mengepul. Kutelusuri lengan mungil itu hingga mataku bertatapan langsung dengan sepazang zambrud miliknya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh" Jawabku ketus. Aduh Genma, tidak bisakah kau bernada lebih lembut?

"Tapi senpai kedinginan" Jawabnya. Hekh, tumben jawab, biasanya aku jutekin langsung ciut.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawabku lagi. Aerith mendengus kesal. Ia menaruh kedua gelas coklat yang dipegangnya, melepaskan jaket yang tengah dikenakannya lalu menyelimutkannya padaku.

"Hei...hei, apa kata dunia kalau ada yang melihatku memakai jaket ini?" Protesku sambil berusaha menghindar.

"Ish keras kepala banget. Kalau hipotermia gimana!?" Balasnya.

"Ini bukan kutub, bodoh" Jawabku. Aerith terdiam sementara aku pun terkejut. Aerith membuka mulutnya namun tak satupun kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya.

"Terserah" Ujarnya pada akhirnya. Nada suaranya bergetar dan matanya sedikit berair. Aerith memakai kembali jaketnya, meraih tasnya dan memaksakan diri menembus hujan yang masih lebat mengguyur. Aku terpaku ditempatku berada tanpa dapat menghentikannya.

**END GENMA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yeah, maaf ya merepotkanmu" Ucap Aerith merasa bersalah.

"Naaah, selow aja. Jangan pikirin macem-macem, istirahat aja biar cepet sembuh. Makanya lain kali jangan lupa bawa payung" Jawab Anko dari sebrang sana.

"Yeah." Dengan satu kata itu sambungan telepon pun terputus. Dengan pandangan mata berkunang-kunang, Aerith menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Demam tinggi menyerangnya semenjak kemarin malam. Yah ini karena kenekatannya juga sih, hujan lebat malah ditembus. Tapi penyebab sebenarnya tentu saja karena mulut setajam silet milik cowok brengsek yang gak tau diri. Dalam hati, ia menyesal setengah mampus sudah menawarkan jaket dan coklat panas padanya.

Sementara itu ditempat lain, iris kecoklatan Genma menelusuri tiap wanita yang lalu lalang disekolahnya. Dua hari berlalu namun ia tak juga melihat sosok Aerith semenjak kejadian kemarin. Apa dia menghindarinya? Rasanya tak mungkin mengingat letak kelasnya tepat bersebalahan dengan kelas Aerith. Atau jangan-jangan dia sakit? Ah mungkin saja. Tapi Genma lebih berharap Aerith menghindarinya daripada sakit karena menembus hujan kemarin.

"Saatnya menurunkan harga diri dan bertanya, Gen" Celetuk Raido yang tengah sibuk memainkan game Asphalt 8 di Hp galaxy s5 miliknya. Genma mendecih pelan, walau tak pernah bilang sebagai teman sejak kecilnya, Raido tentu tahu kalau Genma memikirkan kouhainya yang-diakuinya-bertampang unyu nan menggemaskan itu. Tapi dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga apa yang dia bilang. Bukankah ada peribahasa malu bertanya sesat di jalan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi, gadis bersurai ungu ini meregangkan tulang punggungnya yang terasa kaku dan membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan. Karena tak teman sebangkunya gak masuk, otomatis ia harus membawakan catatan rangkuman pelajaran hari ini. Well teman itu ada disaat suka maupun duka, kan?. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal, Anko beranjak dari bangkunya. Langkahnya meninggalkan sekolah terhenti saat Genma menghalangi jalannya.

"Ah senpai, ada apa?" Tanya Anko seraya melepas earphone yang menempel ditelinganya.

"Temanmu, kemana dia?" Tanya Genma datar. Anko mengerutkan dahinya namun segera 'ngeh' siapa yang dimaksud oleh Genma. Namun buka Anko namanya kalau gak jail, kapan lagi coba bisa ngejailin Genma?.

"Teman? Maksud senpai siapa? Aku kan punya banyak teman" Ujar Anko berakting dengan begitu meyakinkannya sehingga Genma tak menaruh curiga sedikitpun.

"Hanya satu kan yang sering bersamamu?" Jawab Genma berusaha mempertahankan sikap kalemnya. Anko memasang wajah berpikir keras yang pada akhirnya membuat Genma jengah. "Haruskah aku menyebutkan namanya?" Lanjut Genma.

"Umm...mungkin" Ujar Anko tersenyum, saat itulah Genma sadar dia tengah dijahili. Dia biasa saja melabrak Anko mumpung tempatnya berada sekarang sedang sepi. Tapi dia gak mau dong memperburuk citranya dimata Aerith dan temannya.

"Aerith, kemana dia?" Tanyanya ketus karena kesal.

"Oh dia, kenapa gak bilang dari awal. Senpai kan gak harus muter-muter kayak tadi" Ujar Anko. Genma mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Genma lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Sudah dua hari dia sakit panas, tiga hari yang lalu dia kehujanan" Jawab Anko. Genma tertegun, yang ditakutkannya menjadi kenyataan. "Senpai mau ikut jenguk? Aku sekarang mau kerumah dia ngasih buku catatan" Tawar Anko.

"Ah tidak, aku masih ada urusan" Kilah Genma. Anko manggut-manggut.

"Mau titip salam?" Kerling Anko jahil. Genma mendecih pelan.

"Jangan bercanda" Ujarnya kesal lalu pergi.

"Kalau e-mailnya?" Sahut Anko.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

"Hello" Sapa Anko memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

" Hei, ayo masuk. Maaf kepalaku pusing" Ujarku yang masih terbaring diatas kasur. Anko berlari kecil lalu duduk dikursi dekat kasurku. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar yang kelihatannya fotokopian pelajaran untuk hari ini.

"Sudah makan obatmu? Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Anko seraya mengganti handuk yang mengompres keningku.

"Yeah sudah, bagaimana disekolah?" Tanyaku.

"Membosankan tanpamu, cepet sembuh, doong, aku kesepian" Rajuknya. Aku tertawa kecil, aku juga sebenarnya ingin cepat-cepat sembuh dan sekolah. Sangat membosankan hanya berbaring seharian dikamar. "Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong ada yang nyariin, tuh" Celetuk Anko.

"Jiraiya sensei, ya? Aku lupa menitipkan tugas minggu lalu" Kataku sambil menepuk pelan keningku.

"Hah, guru mesum itu bahkan tidak masuk hari ini." Gerutu Anko.

"Asuma-sensei? Tsunade-sensei?" Tanyaku menebak-nebak. Anko malah menghela nafasnya.

"Lebig muda dari mereka-mereka. Ayo peka dong, masa dipikiran kamu cuma ada sekolah-dan sekolah?" Ujarnya kesal. Aku mengerutkan kening mencoba mencari kemungkinan siapa yang mencariku.

"Tatami-san?" Tanyaku menyebut kakak kelas yang setahuku pernah naksir padaku. Anko lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya. Yah mana mungkin lha wong dia udah pindah sekolah juga dan udah lost contact. Aku kembali berpikir keras.

"Masa gak kepikiran, sih? Pokoknya posturnya tinggi, mukanya guanteng kayak Jacob Black trus suaranya seksi kayak Robert Pattinson" Ujar Anko. Kalau Ganteng sih, Genma. Ah gak mungkin dia nyariin aku, mau ngapain juga nyariin aku?. "Sebutkan saja nama yang terlintas dibenakmu, siapapun itu" Ujar Anko gemas mendengar aku tak junjung jua menjawab.

"Shiranui-senpai?" Tanyaku, seketika Anko bersorak kecil.

"Aih dari tadi, kek." Ujarnya. Aku mendecih pelan tak suka menyebutkan nama lelaki yang membuatku terbaring tak berdaya seperti ini. "Hei, wajahmu kayak yang gak seneng? Genma-senpai kan inceran mayoritas siswi sekolah kita" Sambung Anko. Aku menghela nafas dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi dihari aku pertama jatuh sakit. Anko melongo tak percaya mendengar ceritaku.

"Karena itulah aku tidak akan pernah mau bersikap baik padanya" Kataku kesal.

"Ng well, aku belum tahu tentang itu, loh. Maap deh" Ujarnya.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja." Jawabku. Anko menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum tipis menanggapi kekesalanku.

"Hei, kau tahu?" Tanyanya menggantung memancing atensiku. "Ini sih kalau, ya...kalau Genma-senpai ternyata suka padamu, kurasa reaksinya wajar" Tambahnya. Aku yang tengah meminum segelas teh hangat serta merta tersedak.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" Tanyaku namun Anko hanya tersenyum penuh arti yang membuatku mendengus kesal. "Bukan begitu kan memperlalukan wanita yang kau sukai? Kurasa semua lelaki tahu hal itu" Ujarku.

"Yeah tapi, kalau menilik karakteristiknya yang dingin, cool, beringas, aku rasa dia hanya tak ingin terlihat lemah didepanmu" Ujar Anko dengan gaya sok menganalisis.

"Omong kosong, aku tidak suka caranya berbicara. Apapun analisismu itu" Kataku membuang muka.

"Terserah, deh. Tapi tidakkah kau mau memberinya kesempatan kedua? Semua orang pasti punya alasannya masing-masing" Tutur Anko. Aku termenung mendengarkan pernyataannya. Kesempatan kedua? Apa aku bisa?.

**END AERITH POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

* * *

**Akhirnya sampailah kita dipenghujung Chapter dua. Tidak banyak yang ingin saya katakan selain...**

**Mind to RnR? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All Naruto Character belong to Masashi Kisimoto.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GENMA POV**

Hari masih pagi, namun langit mendung membuatnya tampak seperti sore menjelang malam hari. Aroma air terbawa angin yang berhembus sejak tadi. Awan mendung pun tampak menggelayut siap menurunkan rintik hujannya kapan saja. "Brrr, dingin" Ujar Raido merapatkan jaket miliknya. Hari ini sekolah menoleransi pemakaian jaket karena cuaca yang lumayan dingin ditambah angin berhembus lumayan kencang. Raido menarikku menuju vending machine yang menyediakan minuman panas dikantin. Berbicara tentang minuman panas, aku jadi teringat peristiwa itu. Rasa bersalah tak dapat lagi kututupi.

"Hei kau mau? Sekalian kubelikan" Tawar Raido. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Sudah empat hari Aerith tidak masuk. Sepertinya sakitnya lumayan parah. Karena antrian yang lumayan panjang depan vending machine itu, kuputuskan mencari tempat duduk.

"Haai, Genma-sempai" Sapa suara seorang wanita dari meja yang sama tempatku duduk, maklum aku langsung main duduk aja habis pegal, sih. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dengan malas dan tampaklah Anko beserta...Aerith tengah duduk disisi lain meja itu.

"Hei" Jawabku pendek tanpa menoleh pada si pemberi salam. Mataku terkunci pada sosok disebelahnya yang tengah sibuk membaca novel sambil meminum coklat panas. Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan kehadiranku rupanya.

"Aku mau beli kopi dulu ya. Kau tunggu disini" Ujar Anko pada Aerith yang mendongkakan kepalanya dan mengangguk. Kini tinggallah aku dan dirinya juga keheningan yang selalu tercipta diantara kami.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan. Aerith berhenti membaca dan menatap padaku. "Kudengar kau sakit" Tambahku. Yah sudah terlanjur juga bilang jujur mengingat setahuku tingkat ke emberan Anko hampir setara dengan Raido.

"Hari ini ada ulangan, jadi aku harus masuk" Jawabnya pendek. Sekilas kutangkap rona merah dikedua pipinya juga ujung hidung mancungnya yang agak memerah pertanda penyakitnya belum beranjak dari tubuhnya itu.

**END GENMA POV**

Genma manggut-manggut. Saat ini otaknya tengah berpikir keras memikirkan topik pembicaraan. Argh, kenapa sih disaat butuh kayak gini otak cemerlangnya mendadak tumpul?. Diliriknya buku yang tengah dibaca Aerith. 'On The Origin Of Species Means By Nature' karangan Charles Darwin. Ebuset dah, itu sih bacaan engkong gue, jerit hati kecil Genma. Namun ia patut berterima kasih sama engkongnya itu karena dipaksa membaca buku berat yang hanya dikenal kalangan akademisi, dia jadi punya otak se-encer sekarang dan juga topik pembicaraan sama gebetannya :3.

**AERITH POV**

"Kau suka bacaan berat begitu? Aku kira remaja seusiamu seharusnya menyukai novel roman" Ujar Genma memecah konsentrasiku.

"Kalau begitu aku bukan remaja pada umumnya. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan DNA-ku" Jawabku tanpa mengalihkan fokus kedua mataku. Huh, lagi bagian seru-serunya malah ganggu.

"Aku rasa tidak. Kau, aku, kucing jalanan, burung hutan, bahkan bakteri sekalipun semuanya memiliki asam amino yang sama, kan? Adenin, Timin, Sitosin dan Guanin" Jawabnya. Jawabannya yang cemerlang memancing atensiku sepenuhnya. Aku menghentikan kegiatan membacaku dan menatap lawan bicaraku ini. "Tertulis jelas dalam buku 'What Is Life' karangan Erwin Schrödinger" Lanjutnya. Aku terkesima mengetahui ia tahu pengarang dari kalangan ilmiah yang bahkan bukunya hanya kuketahui dari channel dokumenter.

"Aku rasa remaja seusia senpai seharusnya senang dengan komik" Ujarku.

"Tampaknya ada yang asam amino yang tertukar dalam untaian DNA-ku" Jawabnya. Seketika tawa kecil pun keluar dariku. Rasanya seperti memutar ulang bagian tertentu suatu kaset.

**END AERITH POV**

**GENMA POV**

Aku tersenyum melihat gadis pujaanku tertawa. Wajahnya jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih manis, makin bertambah karena yang membuatnya tertawa itu aku. "Hei, maaf ya untuk yang waktu itu" Kataku. Seketika Aerith menghentikan tawanya dan menundukan kepalanya. Jantungku berpacu cepat, tegang karena Aerith tak kunjung juga merespon pernyataanku.

"Sakit rasanya diacuhkan, senpai" Ujarnya pendek. Aku menghela nafas yang terasa amat berat bagiku.

"Yeah, maafkan aku" Ujarku sekali lagi.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang tahu diri. Sudah sewajarnya senpai bersikap begitu. Aku yang sudah terlalu lancang" Ujarnya. Leherku terasa tercekat, sudah jelas aku yang salah. Kulirik Raido yang sudah berada depan vending machine lalu pada Aerith yang tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri. Angin memang berhembus makin kencang.

**END GENMA POV**

Genma bangkit berdiri sementara Aerith sibuk menahan gemelatuk giginya menahan dingin yang mungkin bagi orang tidak seberapa, tapi tidak bagi dirinya yang tengah sakit. Ia mendengar suara resleting jaket dibuka lalu sesuatu yang hangat menutupi punggungnya. "Aku senang bisa mengobrol denganmu, Aerith. Lain kali biar aku yang mentraktirmu coklat panas" Ujarnya. Desiran aneh tiba-tiba saja muncul mendengar namanya disebut dengan begitu indahnya oleh Genma. Kali ini giliran Aerith yang terpaku ditempatnya duduk sekarang. Genma menepuk pundah Aerith yang diselimuti jaket miliknya sebelum berlalu pergi menyusul Raido.

Selepas Genma pergi, jemari mungil Aerith menaengkram jaket tebal berwarna biru pekat yang menutupi punggungnya. Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari jaket memenuhi indra penciumannya malah membuat detak jantungnya makin kacau saja. Aduuh, kenapa sebenarnya dengan aku? Teriak Aerith dalam hatinya.

"Waduh maaf ya lama, tadi mendadak mesinnya macet, hahaha" Ujar Anko yang kembali dengan segelas kopi panas. Aerith mengangguk pelan seraya berusaha memakai jaket yang amat kebesaran itu dengan benar agar tak merosot. "Hei jaket punya siapa, tuh? Kayaknya kenal" Lirik Anko dengan wajah jahil yang dengan sukses membuat wajah Aerith memerah bak kepiting rebus. Anko tergelak melihat kepolosan sahabatnya ini. Jarang-jarang sohibnya ini merona kalau digoda soal cowok. Tentu saja Anko tahu siapa pemilik jaket yang membungkus tubuh mungil Aerith. Lha wong selama dia ngantri Anko merhatiin terus mereka berdua, tuh.

"Jangan menggodaku" Ujar Aerith berusaha membela diri yang bisa kita tebak hasilnya percuma saja.

"Kubilang juga apa, dia tidak mau terlihat lemah didepanmu" Ujar Anko sambil duduk didepan Aerith dan menyeruput kopi panasnya dengan santai. Aerith memberengut kesal sambil meneruskan membaca buku yang sempat dianggurkannya tadi.

.

.

.

Hujan sesuai perkiraan turun deras tak lama setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Aerith lagi-lagi termenung sendirian dihalte bus tua. Tidak mau mengambil resiko sakit, ia pun memilih berteduh. Anko kebetulan sedang ada kegiatan dari klub panahan yang diikutinya. Jadilah Aerith harus pulang sendiri. Entah memang Tuhan tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuknya, dari balik guyuran hujan muncul sosok Genma yang basah kuyup dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Kontan saja Aerith langsung salah tingkah. Ditariknya kerah jaket biru pekat untuk menutupi semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

Genma berjalan menghampiri Aerith yang makin membuat gadis ABG ini makin sajah tingkah. Aerith memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berharap ia menghilang dari situ. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang panas menyentuh pipinya. Perlahan Aerith membuka mata dan dilihatnya gelas kertas warna putih didepan matanya. "Untukmu" Ujar Genma

Dengan kikuk Aerith mengambil segelas coklat panas yang diberikan Genma padanya. Genma duduk tepat disampingnya dan meminum minuman panas miliknya. Keheningan kembali menyergap diantara mereka. Aerith melirik pada baju Genma yang meneteskan air karena basah. 'Pasti dingin' Pikir Aerith. "S-senpai, m-mau pakai jaketnya?" Tanya Aerith grogi. Genma menghentikan kegiatan minumnya dan melirikkan matanya. Aduh bodoh, jelas-jelas ini memang jaketnya kan? Malah ditawarin lagi.

**AERITH POV**

Genma menyeringai, ia menggeser duduknya hingga sisi tubuh kami saling merapat. Lengan besarnya dengan santai bertengger dipinggangku. "S-senpai" Ujarku berusaha menekan rasa gugupku.

"Begini lebih hangat" Ujarnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya padaku. Jantungku? Ah gak usah ditanya lagi, udah lari marthon keliling Pangea. Genma meminum habis minum miliknya dalam satu kali tegukan. Dapat kurasakan otot lehernya yang kokoh bergerah dinamis saking dekatnya jarak kami sekarang. Keheningan kembali tercipta diantara kami. Hanya suara rintik hujan yang jadi pemecah keheningan diantara kami.

Entah mengapa tak lagi kurasakan kegugupan seperti sebelumnya. Justru aku malah mulai menikmati kesunyian yang tercipta diantara kami. Tak perlu gombalan picisan ataupun obrolan ngalor ngidul gak jelas. Intensitas hujan mulai mereda, begitu juga debaran hatiku. Meskipun tidak tenang betul karena Genma masih saja betah pada posisi semula. Badan mungilku serasa tenggelam dalam rengkuhan badan tegapnya. Ngomong-ngomong soal hujan, apa dia tak pernah menonton ramalan cuaca ya? Sekarang kang sudah jelas lagi musim hujan, kenapa aku tak pernah sekalipun melihatnya membawa payung atau jas hujan. Padahal teman pria disekolahku banyak yang tak segan membawa 2 benda itu.

"Senpai, kenapa tidak bawa payung?" Tanyaku pada akhirnya tak mampu membendung rasa penasaranku.

"Kau sendiri?" Ujar Genma balik bertanya.

"Well, aku baru sembuh dari sakit. Aku gak mau sakit lagi" Jelasku. Genma manggut-manggut lalu terdiam.

**END AERITH POV**

"Senpai belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Ujar Aerith. Genma menghela nafasnya sejenah, otaknya berpikir keras memikirkan apa jawabannya. Masa Genma bilang dia sengaja ga berakting gak bawa payung kalo liah Aerith lagi neduh di halte? Keliatan banget dong dia ngebetnya.

"Hmp, aku malas membawanya. Merepotkan" Ujar Genma. Aerith termenung menanggapi pertanyaannya. Ia tak berani bertanya lebih lanjut pada senpai yang dalam pandangannya ini menyeramkan.

Hujan masih setia mengguyur dengan derasnya seakan menghalangi dua insan ini untuk berpisah. Baik Genma maupun Aerith tampak menikmati kehangatan tubuh yang diberikan satu sama lain dalam diam. Tak banyak kata yang terucap diantara mereka, namun kebisuan diantara mereka mampu menyampaikan lebih dari sekedar kata-kata yang tentunya hanya dapat dipahami oleh mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Hujan lagi" Keluh Anko.

"Setidaknya masih dua jam lagi sampai bel pulang. Semoga aja hujannya berhenti." Balas Aerith. Anko kembali mengubah fokus perhatiannya pada latihan soal matematika yang tengah dikerjakannya. Saat ini sudah jam terakhir dan hujan sudah mengguyur semenjak jam ketiga dari total empat pelajaran mereka hari ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong gimana ama senpai?" Tanya Anko. Aerith hanya mengangkat alisnya seraya tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan atensi dari buku. "Hm, cukup baik, ya? Bagus deh" Sambung Anko merasa dia mengganggu temannya yang tengah latihan soal ini.

Bel pulang yang dinantikan pun akhirnya berbunyi. Semua murid bersiap pulang termasuk heroine kita. Sesuai harapan hujan berhenti tepat setengah jam sebelum bel pulang menyisakan jalanan becek dan aroma petrichor yang menguar diudara. "Huaah, aku kira kita gakkan bisa pulang" Sorak Anko kegirangan. Aerith hanya tersenyum simpul, diliriknya halte bus tua tempatnya dan Genma biasa berteduh lalu ketika Genma merangkulnya dalam hujan tempo hari. 'BLUSH' hanya memikirkan itu saja sontak membuat pipinya memerah bak kepiting rebus, padahal sudah lewat beberapa hari tapi tetep aja malu kalau inget lagi.

**AERITH PO**V

"Hei itu senpaimu, kaan?" Tunjuk Anko pada seorang pria yang tengah bersandar ditembok gerbang sekolah. Seketika aku pun mematung ditempat, kesemua organku seakan berhenti untuk saat ini. "Ciee, janjian pulang bareng, ya? Kok gak bilang-bilang, sih?" Ujar Anko menepuk bahuku. Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil menatap temanku bingung. Gimana mau janjian wong kontak aja gak punya. Melihat kearahku, Genma bangkit lalu berjalan kearahku. Waduuh, aku harus gimana? Kabur? Gali lubang? Pura-pura pingsan? Mohon diculik alien?

"Hei" Sapanya seraya tersenyum hangat padaku.

"H-hai" Jawabku gugup. Rasanya aku ingin menghilang dari tempat ini saja.

"Tidak keberatan aku mengambilnya, kan?" Tanya Genma pada Anko seraya menepuk pucuk kepalaku.

"Tidak senpai. Kebetulan aku juga mau kesana bentar. Dagh Ae-chan. Senpai, titip Ae-chan, ya" Salam Anko sambil berlari. Yah ninggalin ceritanya?.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Genma.

"Pulang" Jawabku gugup, tak berani mengangkat kepala dan menajap lawan bicaraku.

"Ibumu takkan keberatan kau kuculik sebentar, kan?" Ujarnya. Eh?

**END AERITH POV**

**GENMA POV**

"Nah disini" Ujarku. Kini kami berdiri didepan sebuah kedai rumah makan sederhana yang tak terlalu ramai. Kedua iris serupa emerald itu menatap plang bertuliskan 'Nayaka Ice Cream'. Beruntunglah dari hasil nyogok gadis ungu itu dengan satu set alat kecantikan aku tahu kalau bidadari pujaanku amat memuja es krim. "Ayo masuk" Ujarku. Kami pun masuk dan memilih sebuah meja yang menghadap ke jendela. Dengan kikuk kami duduk berhadapan dan saling melihat-lihat menu dalam diam.

"Senpai" Suara renyahnya memecah kesunyian diantara kami. Aku mendongkakan kepala lalu menatap padanya. "Kenapa...kenapa mengajakku kemari?" Tanyanya. Terlihat kegugupan dari wajahnya.

**END GENMA POV**

Genma menghela nafas. Ia memandangi lawan bicaranya yang jelas sekali tengah terlihat gugup. "Akhir-akhir ini hujan jarang turun sesudah jam pulang sekolah" Jawab Genma menggantung jawabannya membuat Aerith penasaran dan mendongkakan wajahnya. "Kurasa aku rindu padamu" 'DEG'. Pernah merasakan gimana rasanya memakai alat pacu jantung pada tegangan tertinggi? Itulah yang tengah dirasakan heroine kita saat ini. Kedua pipinya yang dengan cepat meroma hebat membuat Genma terkekeh pelan. Baginyak tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan membuat gadis dihadapannya ini merona. Seakan timbul secercah cahaya diujung terowongan gelap yang tengah ia lalui.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Genma membawa Aerith kealam kenyataan.

"A-aah, Green Tea Parfait" Ujarnya cepat-cepat. Genma mengangguk lalu memanggil seorang pelayan dan mencatatkan pesanan mereka.

**AERITH POV**

Keheningan kembali menyergap kami. Aku memilin rokku untuk menekan rasa kegugupanku. "Ngomong-ngomomg kau tidak apa-apa makan es krim setelah hujan?" Tanya Genma memecah kesunyian.

"Um hum...aku suka es krim" Kataku sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tahu" Balasnya. Aku tertegun, kutatap matanya yang tengah memandangku dengan hangat. Rasanya dia mengetahuiku lebih daripada aku mengetahui dirinya. Dalam hati diriku bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa mengetahuinya. Pesanan yang datang menginterupsi pemikiran juga pembicaraan diantara kami. Susah payah aku menelan es krim milikku sambil memikirkan bagaimana bisa Genma mengetahui kesukaanku pada es krim. Padahal seingatku, aku tidak pernah membicarakan atau malah diperhatikan olehnya. Atau jangan jangan ini kerjaannya Anko lagi. "Ada apa?" Tanya Genma melihat tingkahku yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Aku tersentak lalu menggelengkan kepalaku cepat-cepat. "Kau keberatan aku tahu satu dua hal tentang dirimu?" Tanya Genma.

Aku terdiam sejenak, tidak mengiyakan namun juga tidak menolak. Hanya saja aku tidak mau dia mendengar hal yang salah tentangku. "Aku minta maaf kalau kau" "Tidak" Potongku cepat-cepat. Genma pun tercengang melihat reaksi spontanku.

"Ah tidak, m-maksudku..." Lidahku mendadak kelu. Genma terdiam menunggu jawabanku selanjutnya. Aku menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya. "Aku takut senpai mendengar hal yang salah tentangku. Bukan berarti aku berprasangka buruk, hanya sajaa..."

**END AERITH POV**

Aerith terdiam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Genma tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu..." Ujarnya menggantung memancing atensi Aerith. Genma merogoh Hp dan mengarahkannya ke menu kontak. "Aku tidak akan bergerak dibawah tanah lagi. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam dan langsung darimu." Sambung Genma. Aerith memelototkan matanya tak percaya. Diterimanya Hp milik Genma yang bahkan besarnya menyaingi tangan mungilnya. Perlahan ia mengetikan alamat e-mail dan nomor ponselnya dengan jantung berdebar kencang.

Tanpa Aerith ketahui, Genma tersenyum menyeringai bak seekor harimau yang mendapatkan mangsa buruannya. Dalam hati ia tak menyesali keputusannya menolak tawaran Anko akan alamat e-mail bidadarinya ini. Sekarang dia lebih sedikit bisa terbuka bahwa dia mengincar rusa betina ini sekaligus mengamankannya dari tatapan lapar predator lain. Yeah, mustahil hukumnya gadis secantik Aerith hanya Genma seorang yang menginginkannya.

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

**Hohoho makin greget kan yaa readers sekalian xD**

**Entah kenapa saya paling seneng menganalogikan Genma sama serigala. Emang pada dasarnya dia seberingas serigala, sih xD #dihajar Genma.**

**Mind to RnR? :3**


	4. Chapter 4-END

**Disclaimer: All Naruto Character belong to Masashi Kisimoto.**

**All OC character belong to me :3**

**Warning: Standard Warning Apply, still learning after all :')**

**Let The Story Begin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara dering Hp seketika membuat Aerith yang tengah minum tersedak seketika. Dibukanya kunci Hp dan menampakan satu email belum dibaca dari...Genma. Jantungnya nyaris meloncat keluar dari tempatnya saking girangnya. 'Maaf kalau kencan pertama kita tadi kau tidak mengetahuinya. Sangat senang bisa menghabiskan seharian bersamamu. Apa orang tuamu tidak marah?' Begitu bunyi pesan dari senpai serigala yang ternyata berhati semanis sari kelapa (?). Reflek kedua pipi Aerith merona, seumur hidup baru sekarang dia bisa berkomunikasi secara pribadi dengan lelaki yang disukainya. Suka? Yeah, tak dipungkiri Aerith yang lugu ini mana bisa lolos dari pesona seorang Genma.

Aerith menekan tombol balas lalu jemari mungilnya dengan cekatan mengetikan pesannya. 'Justru aku sangat senang, belum ada yang mengajakku kencan sebelumnya. Aku hanya kaget tadi habis senpai ga bilang kalau tadi itu kencan. Tidak senpai, ayah dan ibu bahkan ingin bertemu senpai'. Jempolnya mengetik tombol send setelah sebelumnya mengecek ulang isi pesan yang akan dikirimkan. Aerith memang sempat tersedak hingga mengeluarkan isi perutnya ditoilet restoran saking kagetnya ketika Genma bilang mereka sedang kencan sekarang. Ah, memalukan sih tapi mau gimana lagi. Aerith kan nol besar pengalaman sama hal ginian. Tak berapa lama tiba balasan dari sang senpai.

'Wah sudah lampu hijau, nih? Oke deh kita ke sekolah bareng besok. Aku akan menjemputmu dirumah pukul setengah tujuh ;)' Iris hijau Aerith terbelalak membaca balasan yang datang. Ke sekolah? Jemput? BESOK? Oh astaga, soal kencan tadi aja Aerith udah kalang kabut ini malah ketambahan mau kesekolah bareng. Jauh dilubuk hatinya ia sedikit menyesal mengirimkan apa yang disebut Genma sebagai lampu hijau. Namun disatu sisi ia juga senang mendapati kedua orang tuanya menyambut lelaki pertama yang mendekatinya dengan tangan terbuka. Mari kita doakan saja heroine kita bisa tidur malam ini.

.

.

.

**AERITH POV**

"Hei bangun" Ucap ibu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badanku.

"Masih ngantuk, bu. Bentar lagi" Keluhku sambil menarik selimut.

"Genma sudah jemput, jangan buat orang lain nunggu, dong" Ujarnya.

"Suruh duluan aja buu" Rengekku. Satu...dua...tiga...kedua mataku terbelalak diiringi melompatnya aku dari tempat tidur dan bergegas mengecek pintu depan, namun tak kudapati siapapun disitu. Huuh ibu ngebodornya gak lucu.

"Cari siapa, hime?" Tanya seseorang dibelakangku.

"Kata ibu Genma-senpai jemput, gak taunya..." Aku berbalik dan mendapati Genma yang tengah melahap sepotong roti dengan santai.

"Memang" Jawabnya enteng. Satu...dua...tiga...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" Aku berteriak tanpa tendeng aling-aling.

"Sssst, jangan teriak-teriak. Kau bisa mengganggu tetangga. Cepat mandi sana" Omel ibuku melempariku handuk. Cepat-cepat aku berlari memasuki kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya. Argh, aku pasti terlihat super duper ultra jelek sekarang, dan Genma-senpai melihatku!?. Semakin hancur harga diriku dihadapannya.

**END AERITH POV**

**GENMA POV**

Hmph, gadis yang menarik. Walaupun rambutnya acak-acakan dan mata setengah mengantuk, kecantikan bak dewi miliknya masih terlihat dengan jelas. Semenjak awal mengenalnya aku selalu berpikir bagaimana Aerith bisa begitu ramah dan lemah lembut. Ternyata dia dibesarkan oleh orang tua yang tak jauh berbeda sifat dengannya. Buah jatuh memang tak pernah jau dari pohonnya. Buktinya begitu

Begitu aku datang kerumahnya tadi pagi, ibunya langsung menyambutku dan mengajakku sarapan. Aku ingin tahu apa Aerith bilang kalau aku akan datang, ya? Tapi melihat reaksinya tadi kayaknya enggak. "Genma" Suara berat Kein-san, ayah Aerith menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Ya jii-san?" Tanyaku sambil kembali duduk dimeja makan.

"Menurutmu Aerith bagaimana?" Tanyanya. Waduh pertanyaan menjebak, nih. Aku terdiam sejenak memikirkan jawaban yang paling jitu.

"Ng menurutku...dia bisa jadi ibu yang baik" Jawabku. Kein tercengang, aduh apa aku salah. Memang yang membuatku terkesan pertama kali padanya karena aura keibuan yang menguar begitu kuat darinya. Bagiku yang memiliki ibu hanya sampai umur empat tahun, jelas itu menjadi daya tarik tak terbantahkan. Aku menelan ludah, takut-takut Kein-san marah.

"Pff...hahaha jadi begitu, oke oke kau boleh jadi calon menantuku" Ujarnya. Perkataannya membuatku lega sekaligus tercengang heran. "Selama ini setiap pria yang mendekati Aerith selalu menjawab karena dia cantik, atau hal fisik lainnya. Kau yang pertama menjawab seperti itu" Jelas Kein. Aku manggut-manggut sambil tersenyum tipis. "Cepat jadikan dia milikmu. Aku tak tahu sampai kapan bisa menahan lusinan pria diluar sana yang menginginkan putriku" Lanjut Kein lagi. Oalah, tampaknya kita tahu siapa yang membuat Aerith ngejomblo sampe umur segitu.

**END GENMA POV**

"Ohayou" Sapa Aerith dengan pakaian seragam lengkap dipintu ruang makan.

"Ohayou, cepat duduk. Bentar lagi masuk sekolah, kan?" Tegur Rhea, ibunda Aerith yang baru selesai menyetrika pakaian Kein. Walah dengan wajah agak cemberut bercampur malu, Aerith akhirnya duduk disatu-satunya kursi kosong yang pasti bisa ditebak ada dimana, sebelah Genma.

"Pagi, hime" Sapa Genma santai seraya menuangkan kuah miso pada nasinya. Aerith makin cemberut, pasti Genma lagi ngejek dia. Muka berantakan kayak tadi malah dipanggil putri. Sekarang sih udah cantik, udah wangi. Tapi tetep aja kan Genma udah liat muka dia sewaktu enggak bangen mode on.

"Jangan cemberut Hime, nanti cantiknya ilang, loh" Ujar Genma pelan namun cukup jelas terdengar Aerith.

"Senpai mengejekku? Iya aku memang jelek, apalagi pas bangun tidur kayak tadi" Ujarnya kesal.

"Katanya kecantikan asli seorang perempuan itu ketika dia baru bangun tidur...kau tahu...?" Tanya Genma yang berhasil memancing atensi Aeritg yang memang polosnya gak ketulungan ini. "Aku setuju" Sambung Genma. Satu...dua...tiga...'BLUSH' Wajah Aerith merona dengan hebohnya. Cepat-cepat ia memakan habis sarapannya sementara Genma terkekeh pelan. Disebrang mereka, Kein dan Rhea cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala sekaligus gemes ngeliat putri mereka yang salah tingkah ini.

.

.

.

Langit sudah mendung semenjak dua insan berlainan jenis ini melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah. Aerith berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya berharap dengan begitu rasa gugupnya dapat berkurang. Genma berjalan sambil menatap langit. Entah kenapa mereka berjalan amat lambat sekarang. "Kau suka hujan?" Tanyanya memecah keheningan.

"Ya, aku suka" Jawab Aerith.

"Oh" Ujar Genma pendek.

"Kalau senpai?" Tanya Aerith.

"Aku benci hujan...sangat benci" Ujar Genma. Aerith tertegun, ditatapnya Genma yang memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku kehilangan ibuku sewaktu hujan, ayahku meninggalkanku dirumah nenek dan hidup dengan wanita lain diwaktu hujan juga" Sambung Genma. Aerith terkejut, selama ini dia tak mengetahui tentang senpainya itu. Dia terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya karena dari yang dia dengar Genma berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya namun berantakan. Ternyata kabar angin itu benar adanya.

"Aku minta maaf" Ujar Aerith merasa bersalah.

"Hmph, kenapa malah kau yang minta maaf?" Tanya Genma terkekeh pelan.

"Habis Senpai jadi inget mereka karena hujan" Ujar Aerith. Genma terdiam, ia kembali memandang langit yang sudah sangat menghitam.

"Awalnya iya, tapi sekarang tidak" Ujar Genma.

"Oh yeah?" Sahut Aerith. Genma tersenyum seraya menatap kouhainya.

"Yeah, aku hanya butuh tempat berteduh" Ujarnya tersenyum. Aerith menundukan kepalanya dengan kedua pipi memerah. Siapapun tahu kalau kata-kata Genma mengandung arti kiasan. Genma tiba-tiba melangkah didepan Aerith dan berhenti membuat gadis itu menubruk tubuh atletisnya. "Kau mau jadi tempatku untuk berteduh, hime?" Tanya Genma. Jantung Aerith kalau bisa keluar dan menari diperempatan pasti udah dilakuin sekarang.

"A-aku...ng..." Lidahnya terasa kelu. Sementara Genma pun tak kalah tegangnya. Sebenarnya ia gak ada rencana nembak, semuanya mengalir begitu saja. "Aku cuma bawa satu payung, senpai. Kecil lagi. Kalo ama senpai gak akan cukup" Ujar Aerith. Aerith melongo Genma menepuk jidatnya. Entah Aerith yang kegugupan atau Genma yang terlalu berbelit-belit. Dengan frustasi dicengkramnya kedua lengan Aerith.

"Kamu putus jadi temanku, terus jadi pacar aku" Ujar Genma sambil mengguncang Aerith. Satu...dua...tiga...pandangan Aerith mendadak gelap. Tampaknya Genma harus sedikit bersabar meresmikan status baru diantara mereka berdua sampai Aerith sadar dari pingsannya. Dan Genma pun harus belajar dalam mengungkapkan sesuatu pada Aerith. Ah, tampaknya mereka akan jadi pasangan heboh kelak.

**THE END**

* * *

**Alhamdulillah, beres juga ini fic :') #terharu.**

**Maaf kalau kurang greget dari segi konflik, cerita maupun endingnya karena emang dari awal niat bikin cerita yang ringan dan lucu. Tapi kok akhirnya jadi garing kriuk-kriuk gini, ya? ._.**

**anyway, Mind to RnR? :3**


End file.
